Heated Euphoria
by soupus
Summary: JONAS STORY. She was everything he wasn't. The only thing they had in common was that they were both human yet he was captivated by her. She was different, she was beautiful and she was dangerous. A Kevin Story.
1. Clinging to his Body

Kevin watched the girl run from one end of the stage to the other dragging her microphone stand with her. Her dark copper colored hair whipped around as she tossed her head back and fell down to her knees releasing one final strong note that sent the crowd into a roar of cheers.

_"Here we go again!"_ she yelled. _"1...2...3, go!"_ the beginning of her next song started and she unbuttoned her vest and threw it into the audience before starting to sing.

Kevin couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Was she beautiful?

Yes

Was she dangerous?

The answer to the question was an even bigger yes.

But who was she?

She was Riley Torma and at nineteen years of age she was one of the most successful solo rock artists of Kevin's time. Her songs had meaning and her voice had power. But with Riley came trouble and a lot of it. She was linked to drugs, sex and the trouble. Before going solo she was in a band but was kicked out because of her behavior. She had been in rehab twice, the first time for drug abuse and the second for attempt of suicide. The guys she hung around with had mile-high Mohawks and had done time. Her body was covered in tattoos. 'Cosa Nostra' ran across the back of her neck, a phrase meaning 'Our Thing' in Italian, down her chest was an inked rosary and in the inside of her lower left arm was the word 'Respect'. She was careless and tough. She got into fights and flicked off cameras. She destroyed hotel rooms and was rumored to have set a house on fire. She was one big bag of disaster yet pretty boy Kevin Jonas just couldn't get enough of her.

"Why are you looking at Riley's performance?" Nick asked Kevin.

They were waiting backstage for their turn up on the stage at the California 'Music Rocks' Festival where the best of the music industry were there to perform.

"She's catchy," Kevin said.

"More like a disaster," Nick said as Riley pulled her shirt off and rocked the stage in jeans and a sports bra.

"_Whoo!"_ she yelled when the song ended._ "I know you guys have enjoyed me but there's a lot more coming at you including one little gay band. Oops, did I just say that?"_

"See what I mean?" Nick asked.

_"So stay here and enjoy yourselves. Goodnight!" _

She threw up a rock on and ran off the stage.

"Here she comes, run away!" Nick yelled.

"What? Why?"

"Doesn't she scare you?"

Kevin couldn't answer because Riley was already near.

"Hey it's the Jonas Sisters," she said.

"That's not funny at all," Nick said, not amused at all.

"Yeah well I didn't expect you to know good humor."

"Here you go Riley," a stagehand said as he gave her her shirt.

"Thanks. So listen after this festival shit is over I'm having a party at my house and since I'm nice..."

"Right," Nick scoffed.

"Like I was saying, since I'm nice I decided to invite you ladies."

"Why would you want us at your party?" Nick demanded to know.

"Because little Nicky," she put her arm around him. "I want to see if you guys can hang."

"What makes you think we want to go?" Nick asked, pushing her arm away.

Riley's eyes flicked to Kevin.

"You think I didn't notice your boy here staring at me during my whole performance?" Riley stepped closer to Kevin, pressing her lower half against his. "I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself Joe."

Kevin's heart started beating quickly and he drew short breaths.

"It's Kev..." he swallowed. "Kevin."

"Right," Riley said uninterested.

She backed up and nodded to one of her guys who came over.

"Slater give them my address," she ordered.

"You're kidding right?" Slater asked, laughing at Nick and Kevin.

"I'm not fuckhead, now give them my address." Riley turned her attention back to Kevin and Nick. "See you guys later."

She started walking away.

"We're not going!" Nick yelled after her.

Riley just gave him the middle finger and walked into her dressing room.

Slater wrote Riley's address down then ripped the piece of paper out of a notebook.

"Man this is fucked up," he said as he handed it to Kevin.

"I think you're the one that's fucked up," Nick said.

"You're right, I am," Slater happily agreed.

He slapped Nick's shoulder before walking away.

"Kevin we are not going to that party."

Joe showed up next to them.

"What party?" he asked.

"Riley Torma's party."

"She invited us to one of her parties? Was she high?"

"Probably," Nick answered. "Anyways mom and dad will never let us go."

"Correction mom and dad won't let you go. I'm twenty and Joe's nineteen, they can't say no to us."

"You're not going to tell them you're going to Riley Torma's house are you?"

"No I am not."

Kevin folded up the paper and stuck it in his back pocket before picking his guitar up and running onto the stage with his brothers.

* * *

"Riley Torma you fucking rock!" one guy yelled as Riley walked through her house.

"That I do," she said before picking up a shot and taking it down.

"Bump?" Slater asked with a table of cocaine bumps ready to be taken down.

"Wouldn't mind if I do."

She took two bumps and took a deep breath, letting the drug settle into her system.

"Thanks Slate."

She continued through the house and ended up in the foyer where two distraught and very out of place Jonas Brothers stood.

"Well well well. This is something I never thought I would see," Riley said as she walked in a circle around the brothers, arms crossed over her chest.

"You invited us so we came," Joe said.

"So you must be the real Joe."

"Definitely not the fake one."

She stopped in front of Kevin.

"Do your parents know you are here?" she asked.

"Yeah, course they do."

She chuckled.

"You're not a very good liar Kevin."

She took a step back to get a good look at both of them.

"Where's the little one? He's so feisty I just want to..."

"I'd prefer it if you didn't finish that sentence about my little brother," Joe said.

"Protective are we?"

"Yeah, that's just the way he is. Total loser," Kevin said, failing miserably at his attempt to sound cool.

"Uh huh. So what do you guys want to do first? There's Beer Pong in the game room, marijuana in the theater room where Halloween is playing for your viewing pleasure, cocaine in the living room and an orgy upstairs," she said with a sly smile.

Kevin and Joe's eyes almost popped out of their heads.

"Maybe I should get you started with something easy."

She grabbed their hands and pulled them into the large kitchen. She handed a cup to each of them then picked one up herself.

"What's this?" Joe asked.

"Don't ask questions, just drink it."

"But mom and dad..." Joe started.

"Dude you're nineteen. Mom and dad aren't going to be there forever, especially if you want to get laid. Drink it," she demanded before taking down her cup.

The two boys looked at each other before drinking the contents of the cup.

Both of them almost choked.

"That tasted like..."

"Straight vodka? Yeah it was," Riley said. "Tasty right?"

"I think I'm going to be sick," Joe said.

"Ok well you guys have fun; I'll catch up with you later. Try not to get too loose," she said with a laugh.

She winked at Kevin and walked out of the kitchen.

"Kevin let's get out of here," Joe said.

"No way man. We are staying."

"Why do you want to stay here? These people are going to eat us alive."

Kevin grabbed two more cups, just drink a few more of these and you'll be ok."

Kevin drank another one then tossed his cup into the garbage.

"See you later little brother."

Kevin walked out of the kitchen leaving Joe alone in the kitchen with two very pretty girls. Joe, being the ladies man that he was, couldn't resist himself.

"Well hello ladies," he said.

The girls giggled and walked over to him.

* * *

Riley laughed as she walked out of the kitchen.

Who knew she would one day see Kevin and Joe Jonas in her house? Those two were like the saints of the music world. They never drank, were Christians, lived and listen to their parents and were still virgins.

"How do they survive?" she asked herself.

She walked by a three-way kiss between three girls and a couple about to have sex on the couch.

"These parties get better and better every week," she said as she walked outside where the scene was epic. People were dancing around the pool and lighting paper on fire for fun.

"Hey keep that away from the terrace furniture, they're new," she warned.

"Ok princess," one guy yelled.

Riley ripped a cigarette out of a girls' mouth, the girl whining, and dug into that guys' skin.

"Ow! Holy shit I can't believe you just did that!" the guys yelled before running inside.

"Shut up."

She pulled her shirt over her head and took her jeans off staying in her matching black bra and underwear set.

She dove into the pool and people soon followed.

* * *

Kevin walked outside just in time to see Riley burn a guy with a cigarette then take her shirt and pants off and jump into the pool.

His eyes widened as everyone else jumped in after her.

"Hey Jonas!" she yelled, swimming over to the edge.

Kevin walked over to the pool and crouched down so he could hear Riley.

"Are you getting in?"

"I don't think I..." before he could get another word out Riley pulled him in.

Kevin came up coughing like a little girl which sent Riley into a fit of laughter.

"You and your brothers really need to get out more. How old are you?"

"Twenty."

"And you've never been to a party like this?"

He shook his head.

"Wow."

"But we can start going to them."

"I'm sure mommy and daddy or 'God' wouldn't approve."

"Why do you use quotations when you say God?"

"I'm Agnostic which means I know there is a greater power out there but I don't think it's 'God'."

"But..."

"Don't even think about preaching to me. You can get out of the pool if you want but if you want to have fun I suggest you stay."

"Well, what kind of fun are you talking about?"

She looked at him and smiled, running her hand down his chest.

"The fun you have never had."

"You mean sex?"

She couldn't hold back the laughter.

"You say it like it's some sort of taboo."

"Sorry I'm just..."

"A loser? Don't worry I already knew that."

"Why do you do that?"

"What?"

"Insult everyone like its ok. You don't care about anything do you?"

"I have never had a reason to care, it's not like anyone cares about me."

"Well I do. Actually I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you."

"Shut up, you don't love me," she said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah I do. You do drugs, curse out in public, don't believe in God and destroy things. My parents hate you and my brothers are scared of you but somehow you still have me under a spell. I know there is something behind that tough image and if you could just stop for one minute and think about what you're doing maybe you'd wake up and start living a normal life. I like you Riley, a lot, but I also feel sorry for you. I feel sorry because you feel like you have to do all these stupid things so people notice you. You have talent and you're beautiful. If you'd just realize that all of this," he paused and looked around at the people making out in the pool and smoking on the terrace. "Isn't necessary then maybe I would have a chance with you. As long as all of this is going on though I can't do anything. You're probably laughing in your head right now, saying you'd never like me but if you gave me a chance I know you would." He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I'm out there Riley and I'm ready to help. I know you need it but it's up to you to decide whether or not you want it."

He pushed himself out of the pool, his clothes so wet that they clung on to his body.

"Enjoy the rest of your party."

He turned and walked inside leaving Riley shocked and most importantly, ready to change.


	2. Riley and Shane

**Sorry if there are any errors. I was on a time crunch. Anything specific you guys want me to update?**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

It had been two weeks since Kevin and Riley had their first encounter and since then all Riley could think about was Kevin himself. What he said to her really got to her and hadn't done anything remotely stupid since.

"Riley why haven't you had any parties lately?" Slater asked as they sat in Riley's living room.

"Because, Slater, I have more important things to do."

"Like?"

"Like change. I'm sick of my bad reputation. I want people to start taking me seriously."

Slater laughed loudly.

"Come on Riley. You know that won't happen."

"It will if I change."

"This doesn't have anything to do with what that loser from the Jonas Brothers said to you in the pool right?"

Riley looked at Slater for a second before turning back to her laptop.

"He was right Slater."

"Riley the kid is a fucking loser. Why do you care what he thinks?"

"I don't know. He just struck a nerve."

Slater scoffed and sat up.

"Want a bump?"

"No."

"What? Are you quitting drugs too?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yeah."

"Riley you've been doing coke and heroin for a year straight. There's no way you can just quit. Remember rehab?"

"Rehab sucked. Nobody there was actually helping me. I need somebody that cares to be the one to help."

"Fine, I'll try."

Riley scoffed.

"Are you crazy? Thanks for the offer but you're not exactly the person I was talking about."

Slater shrugged.

"Well good luck."

"Thanks. I'm going to go see someone. Lock up before you go."

Slater nodded and she left.

* * *

Kevin was surprised to find a G-Wagon parked outside his house as he pulled up. He was even more surprised to see Riley leaning against the driver's side door.

"Hey Kevin," she said when he walked up to her.

"Riley what are you doing here?"

"Kevin… I need your help."

"With what?"

"Can we go talk somewhere? Please?"

"Wow, I didn't know the word 'please' was even part of your vocabulary."

She slightly smiled.

"I deserve that."

"Come inside."

"Are you sure?"

"Joe is the only one home, it's all right."

Riley followed him inside.

"Joe I'm home!" Kevin yelled.

Footsteps came down the stairs and Joe walked into the living room.

"Uh, what's going on here?" he asked when he saw Riley.

"I'm just here to talk to your brother."

"About what?" he curiously asked.

"Joe I think that's personal," Kevin said. "We'll be up in my room."

"Ok," Joe said, a little unsure.

"So what's going on?" Kevin asked once he and Riley were up in his room.

"Kevin what you said to me in the pool… you were completely right and it's all I have been thinking about since then. I want to change Kevin; I just need your help."

"I'll help you with anything."

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do."

"Thank you."

"Do you know where you want to start?"

"I need to get clean."

"What exactly do you need to clean up from?"

"Cocaine and heroin."

Kevin's eyes widened.

"That stuff kills you Riley."

"I know, but I really want to stop."

Kevin put his hand on her shoulder.

"Then you will."

She smiled at him.

"You don't need to do this you know."

"I want to. You can trust me Riley."

"When you said you were in love with me…"

"I meant it."

"Well you're going to be spending a lot of time with me now. You might change your mind."

"You're only going to get better from here on out so I doubt that."

"Ok well I'm just going to come out and ask… will you move in with me?"

"Um… I'm gonna have to talk to my parents about that one."

"Ok. It's just if I'm not with you, for these next two weeks especially, I'll be tempted to shoot up. Also the process of withdrawal is really difficulty; I'm going to need someone to lean on."

"I'm your guy."

"I'll be extremely hard to live with."

"Nothing is ever easy."

She let out what sounded like a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." She pulled him towards her and hugged him. "Thank you so much."

Kevin wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on her head.

"I told you, it's not a problem."

"_Kids!"_someone yelled from downstairs.

"I'm going to go talk to my parents."

"For the first time in a long time I'm really nervous."

"Don't be. I should do this alone though. Come here." He pulled her out of the room and they walked next door. "Joe can she stay in here while I talk to mom and dad?"

"Sure."

"Thanks man."

Kevin smiled at Riley then headed down.

Joe and Riley stared at each other for a minute before Joe spoke.

"Sit, please."

"Thanks."

She sat on his bed but things were still awkward.

"So do you want to tell me what all of this is about?" Joe asked.

"I want to change," she simply answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm wasting my life away and I should value myself more."

"I think that's great."

She nodded.

"So do I."

"What exactly does Kevin have to do with this though?"

"I need his help."

"Do you like my brother?" he bluntly asked.

"Um, I don't know Joe."

"He's in love with you."

"I know."

"And Nick hates you."

"I know that too. Nick doesn't exactly hide his feelings towards me in any way."

"Nick's kind of the boss man."

"Well I respect that and hopefully one day he'll stop hating me and we'll actually be friends. I know I'm not known to be nice but I really want to change. I want to be known as a good person and singer, not as someone that destroys hotel rooms and does drugs."

"I know it must be hard but if you're making the effort to change then I'm sure you will. You're a smart girl Riley, and talented. I have faith in you."

It means a lot to me that you do Joe and I want you to know that my intentions with Kevin are good ones. I know a guy him, you and Nick too for that matter, are not ones to take for granted."

Joe smiled.

"I take back every mean thing I ever said about you Riley."

"Same here Joe and I'm sorry about beating you at the Grammy's."

"No you're not," Joe said with a smile.

"Yeah you're right."

They burst into laughter and both started to see a friend in the other.

* * *

When Kevin walked downstairs he was greeted by his parents and Nick.

"Hey Kevin," Nick said. "Whose car is that out front?"

"Riley's."

Everyone stopped and turned to Kevin.

"Riley Torma?" Denise asked.

Kevin nodded.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Nick asked angrily.

"Nick, watch it," Paul warned.

Kevin ignored his I'll-tempered brother and looked at his parents.

"Mom, dad can I speak to you in private in the living room."

"Of course son."

Paul put his arm around his son and they walked into the living room, leaving the angry Nick alone.

Nick didn't waste any time. He ran upstairs and barged into Joe's room. He was less than pleased to find Joe and Riley laughing on Joe's bed.

"What's going on here" he asked, snapping Riley and Joe after their laughing session.

"Oh hey Nick," Joe greeted.

"Hi Nick," Riley cautiously said.

"What are you doing in my house?" Nick rudely asked.

"I'm here to kill you guys," Riley joked.

"Dude she's just here to hang out," Joe said.

"Since when are you friends?"

"I think since a couple of minutes ago," Riley said, smiling at Joe.

"You should get to know her Nick she's…"

"I don't want to get to know her," Nick cut Joe off.

"Give her a chance man."

"No. You can be friends with the slut but I won't."

With that Nick turned and left the room.

"Riley," Joe started. "He didn't mean that."

"I know h did. Normally I wouldn't care but I do now and it hurts." She sat up. "Is that what you thought of me?"

Joe sighed.

"Yes, but now I know you're changing and it doesn't matter. Forget the person you were and focus on the person you're going to be." Joe put his arm around her. "Because that's the only person I'm thinking about."

The sadness in her eyes went away and she was once again smiling.

"Thanks."

He nudged her shoulder with his head, making her laugh.

"Joe are you flirting with me?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I am."

* * *

Paul and Denise listened to everything Kevin said and didn't speak until he finished. After a few minutes of talking it over they came up with a solution.

They walked upstairs, getting Nick before walking into Joe's room.

Riley was quick to jump off of Nick's bed and greeted the parents.

"Hi, I'm Riley."

"It's nice to meet you Riley," Denise said with a smile.

Paul smiled at Riley and gestured for her to sit back down.

"So Kevin told us about your situation Riley and Denise and I are happy to know you are willing to change and its great that you have come to Kevin for the help. Before we say anything though we need to make sure that you are really going to commit to this."

"I am, I really am."

"Ok then. We decided it wouldn't be a good idea for Kevin to move in with you."

Riley's face fell while Nick smiled victoriously.

"Instead you're going to be staying here, with us."

All the kids gasped, Riley ending in smiles.

"That's awesome," Kevin said, putting his arm around Riley.

Joe did the same.

"Great idea mom and dad," he said.

"This cant be!" Nick yelled. "How can you guys let her into this house? She's a dirty whore!"

"Nick! Disrespect will not be tolerated in this house. You go to your room and stay in there until I go talk to you," Paul said.

Nick glared at Riley before leaving.

"Thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. Jonas."

Riley hugged them both.

"I promise to be on my best behavior."

"We hope you will be because this isn't something we would normally do but Kevin beat it into us that you really are going to change."

Riley smiled at Kevin.

"And please, call us Denise and Paul."

"Denise and Paul, got it."

"Well Kevin will take you to your house later so you can get what you're going to need. Joe will go with him so both of them can ransack your house and make sure you don't have any drugs there."

"Sounds good to me."

The parents smiled before walking out of the room.

"Dude I can't believe you are moving in!" Joe said.

"I know!" Riley threw her arms around him.

"This is going to be awesome," he said.

Kevin looked at the two with a confused expression.

"When did you get this close?" he asked with a subtle laugh and hint of jealousy.

"While you were downstairs. We got to talking and I think Riley is really cool," Joe said.

"Oh, well I'm glad you guys are friends. Riley do you want to come hang out with me in my room, watch a movie or something?"

"I think we should go to my house now and save the movie for later. Ready Joe?" Riley asked.

"Yes ma'am."

Joe put his arm around Riley and they walked out of the room.

Kevin sat back and ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh man," he said to himself.

Joe and Riley had a lot more in common and Joe was always one to win girls over.

Was Riley going to forget about Kevin?

Was she going to fall for Joe?

Kevin cringed at the thought of Joe and Riley being together.

Joe wouldn't do that to him though and Riley had come to him for help.

"Chill out dude," he said out loud. "You have nothing to worry about."

_Or did he?_


End file.
